monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Intro Sequences
Each Monster Hunter game has a special intro cinematic whose purpose is to dramatize the daily lives of both the various village hunters and the monsters they set out to hunt. These intros realistically portray many in-game elements such as setting traps or crafting armor. In some instances, they also help to flesh out some of the natural goings on and demonstrate how monsters coexist with each other in a realistic manner. Some Monster Hunter titles also include an intro (cinematic or otherwise) to the game's village, and an end cinematic once a final boss monster has been defeated. Monster Hunter intro In a vast, grassy plain not really resembling any of the in-game areas, a herd of Aptonoth travel to a river bank along with a small herd of Kelbi to rest and refresh. Near the riverside, hiding in the bushes, a pair of Velociprey stalks the herd until some of the creatures sense their presence and both Aptonoth and Kelbi flee into the open field. The two Velociprey rush forth and give chase to a mother Aptonoth and its calf. The Mother stops to fend off the predators but they manage to get past her, and continue to persue the calf until they manage to bring it down. The mother hurries to the scene, but slows to a disappointed stop once she realizes the Velociprey have already claimed their prize. Their victory is short lived, however, as a Rathalos launches a surprise ambush from the sky, and, being far too much for the Velociprey, quickly shoos them away. It hastily grabs hold of the dead Aptonoth calf and takes off into the sky. It flies into a secluded valley, covered by an overcast sky, and prepares to enjoy its stolen meal. Nearby, we are introduced to a hunting party of three. The newfound fire wyvern soon becomes something of a target to the trio. One of the hunters signals to the other two to spring a trap on the beast. The pair charge head on, landing an unsuccessful hit to the wyvern's left wing. Rathalos takes notice and unleashes a deafening roar to the intruders and gives chase. Both hunters, realizing their attack on the beast was a lost cause, run for thier lives and head straight to their bowgun-wielding companion as he readies his weapon and prepares to attack. The chase concludes as both the hunters and the Rathalos itself lunge over the rocky outcropping, just as the gunner unleashes a blast from his bowgun directly into the camera. As the flames dissipate, the game's title appears on-screen against a blue backdrop. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAbijWwGbfw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAbijWwGbfw End Credit On a cloudless night, a hunter sits on the windowsill watching the night sky. we get a view of the tavern, and Guild ladies are busy serving beers and steaks to many customers and hunters. One male hunter looks through the Guild board notifications and picks one request and gives the list to one of the Guild ladies. the hunter calls two other hunters ( a male gunner wearing Velociprey armor and a female Blademaster). They start towards the door and begin their unknown quest into the night. Monster Hunter G Intro Watching the view of the Forest & hill waterfalls, the scence view a clad male hunter awaken from his slumber and play with his Poogie. In the Tavern, a female Rathain armour gunner polishes her gun, restock her ammo, dressing up and left the bar to the populated community. Seeing villager life and soldiers cleans the cannons. In an unknown room, an Elderly short wyverian creating a Bone Sword through chemical bath and mold it into a blade while another wyverian smelt an iron and create a Ravenger Blade with a Feylnx assisting the hammering, while another grind a claw for the Ravenger spike tips. A hunter test a bone dual sword on the hide cloth with flying colors. The finish ravenger Blade move out by crane, the view switch to a hunter dressing up in his Rathalos armour, stocking his equipment and glance his new Ravenger Blade. The Female Gunner wait by his Door front to joini him on his Quest to the Bright outside world and all when white till an Blue Rathalos Flew out and fire his Breath signning : Monster Hunter G. End Credit Monster Hunter 2 Dos Intro View from the telescope of an short elderly wyverian operating his Portable Flying Balloon Library on the Tundra hills. The View switches to a Dead "Kirin" Carcass which witnessed by 2 Hunters (a GS, Hammer and Heavy bowgun) viewing the surroundings with weapons at the ready. The GS hunter feels the ground shake and is launched as he is Surprise attacked by a Blangonga. As it attempts to deliver a blow, the Blangconga is blindsided by a round from the Gunner, reloading for a second shot. The Blangonga dodges it and charges towards the Gunner. The GS recovers his weapons and the Hammer hunter dashes after the Blangonga. The Gunner`s weapon jammed mid-reload as the Blangonga approaches, leaping from an attack , and rolling from another. The Gunner flees the scene, losing his weapons in the process and the chase continues as the Beast is gaining on the Gunner. He's saved by the GS hunter, who blocks an attack from the Blangonga, and is followed up with the hammer hunter taking on the beast's right ribs. The GS hunter goes in for an attack, but is blade is caught by the Blangonga. Back to the old Wyverian tying a message on a bird and sending it to the nearby town, He witnesses an unknown flying beast flying through the air, his face in horror. The 3 Hunters even the Blangonga Look up above, and the blast of an attack from the beast Blows off from their feet; The beast flies over from them. Meanwhile the bird finally reached its destination to another old Wyverian, who reads the message. He analyzes his map with the help of a tall,pink dressed female Wyverian. Viewing on a dense raining Jungle, a new Hunting horn hunter run in fear and guide his 3 new companions(a Gunlance, Long sword and Bow gunner) through the jungles from a same unknown beast as it plough through the jungle with ease, then it jump/fly over them. The beast return facing the hunter as they catches their breath now in full view of the beast, Kushala Daora . The atmosphere changes with strong wind with some hunters sheilding themselves and it suddenly the storm dies out. Leting the 4 Hunters to ready the beast with all weapons drawn and the bow gunner take the first killshot, the Kushala Daora exchange with a wind blast viewing the Title: Monster Hunter 2 dos. Continuing the scence in the top of the Tower with flocks of Remobras, some repelled by a another new beast as it phase on revealing itself " ''Lunastra ''". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYQF-wbR7Es End Credit A birdeye view on the Jumbo Village, a clad Poogie with 4 tiny young ones avoid being trampled by a cart as it travel into the village centre. The crane operator move a Tranqed Rathian as it twitches scared 2 other people nearby. viewing the Village shops and childrens playing wooden swords and shield, the Blacksmith and her apprentise creating a Hero of Kokoto Replica sword and send it to the Jumbo VIllage chief in the open bar with praise. The day view to Night, the Villagers celebrate, a hunter challenge the Crane operator on another arm wrestling and lose. Few feet from the bar a Felynx got drunk as it take a last drink and drop along with few other drunked miners nearby. After the post Credit, the Jumbo Village Chief travel on to a Sandstormy dessert. A flashback scence of him in his village as the Bargirl provide him a Ration Drink and the Pink dress Wyverian provide a New Hero Sword as the Chief gives farewell as he departs. Back in the Clear Desert, the Chief continue hiking on, witnessing a large skeleton remains, passing some travelling Mechants giving directions and gives campfire stories to some Felynx tribe in the night. He reach the Jungle area in exhaustion and got surprised by a Pink Rathian flew by, he regains confidance and pursue the Wyern to the clearing. After pasting the open light, he saw an open valley far to the moutains. He stab the new hero sword on the flat rock and cheer with pride. Many Travellers soon follows and developed this clear land into an new unnamed village. This village soon be known as Kokoto. Monster Hunter 3 Tri Intro In a few depth underwater, a few school of Ludroth swan quietly along the ocean. All go quiet until an Aptonoth drop in and it starts a feeding frenzy. On the surface at the cliff face, an Aptonoth herd is stampeding at the edge of the cliff with a new creature, the Jaggi in pursude. Some land on the herds and few fell victims to the Ludroth frenzy below. The Feeding Frenzy dispurse as a sudden arrival of a new beast into the scence. Back on the surface, the lead Aptonoth been now pursue by a new Alpha male, Great Jaggi as it attempt to take the lead Herbivore, the Rathalos pounce them leaving a Aptonoth pile up. The Fire Wyern guard its prize meal from the Jaggi and the Alpha-male. The remaining Aptonoth fled the fierce competition until a Third Party emerge from the cliff edge, Lagiacrus . The Jaggis retreat on the sight of the Leviathan and both the fire and the sea Wyern exchange roars for the carcass. As the Lagiacrus attempt for an attack, the Rathalos outsmarted it's rival by jumping over him and flewing off with its meal as the Laviathan return to its sea in shame. The sky Wyvern flew to the open pastures of the surviviing Aptonoth herd and up the moutains to the bright horizon who's been watched by 4 hunters. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvcqtPpvk8w End Credit Ceadeus is seen rising from the ocean, right horn missing, and lets out a cry of defeat. The next shot shows Cha Cha Up on a hill on the Deserted Island, overseeing the village, and Ceadeus is seen plunging deep into the ocean once again. Cha Cha looks back at "The Hunter" and nods, then proceeds to head toward the village. Cha Cha and "The Hunter" enter the village and are welcomed by all villagers, young and old, Congratulated and Thanked for repelling the mighty Ceadeus. "The Hunter" walks up to the Village Chief and his Son, who show how grateful they are. Cha Cha is then seen dancing with the Village Children, who are very amused by the sight. The Camera fades too Nightime, and the villagers are having a Celebration Party, with Cha Cha dancing with everyone. The Village is then seen from above, in a Birds' Eye view, and fades into the night. Monster Hunter Freedom Intro Note: The entire Intro of this game is base on random clips of Monster Hunter and Monster Hunter G together with some the Monster ecology video into one Intro. End Credit Similar to Monster Hunter 1 Ending. Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Intro In a Winter season Day, a Mafumofu armour hunter began leaving his home but interupted by a falling snow from his roof by a local snow shoveler, given his apology to the hunter and watches the village from the roof top. The hunter rezume and soon meet 2 other hunters as they go for their own quest, then the hunter strolling pass villagers and shops not noticing somebody`s Felynx Kitchen caught fire from an oven and singe a felynx. the Hunter meet the Village Elder and guide him to the cold Mountains. Later in the ice covered tunnel, the Hunter runs for his life carrying a Quarte Ore as he catches his breath, a large Beast Burst from the wall and scare the hunter as he drop his Ore to pieces. He runs and the beast give chase through the dark tunnel. The Hunter setup a Flash Bomb, blinding the Beast and he run toward a snow covered exit. Landed on the outside snow slope, aware the beast is close by. Nearby the snowbank 2 Hunters he met before notice his trouble and come to asist him. The beast now reveled "Tigrex" arrived falling straight down at him, the Bow Gunner immediately take a shot , missed the beast by the shoulder and it land violently. The now 3 Hunter all Weapons draw and ready to take the Tigrex down and it give a a claw swipe, signing the title loge: Monster Hunter Freedom 2. End Credit Monster Hunter Freedom Unite / 2G Intro In the jungle on sunny day it some pieces of armor lying on a table. The camera then goes outside and shows the Hunter nailing down the tent with a hammer while his felyn companion carries supplies over. He then stands up and wipes his forehead. the scence changes to when he wearing his previous armor and start chipping ore with a pickaxe finding a jewel within. He then goes to Pokke village where he gives the jewel to a wyverian artisian. One artisian pours hot liquid in a large pot for the armor while the elder wyverian artisian who measure`s the hunter. A scence then shows the hunter carrying a map and walking with an aptonoth. He then looks to see more hunter`s rolling a dead rathalos through the jungle. The seen then go`s back to pokke village where the artisian`s are measuring the rathalos parts. The scence then goes back to the jungle where the hunter and to other hunter`s are running from something. They then get out of the tree`s and move to the open. As they all catch there breath a rathian bursts from the tree the hunter run`s from it and the rathian falls in a pitfall trap. The bowgun hunter immediatly tranqs it. The scence goes back to pokke village again where the artisians are finished with the rathian armor and place it on a manequin and as one of the artisian`s places the helmet on the manequin the scence changes to the hunter placing the helmet on and the hunter and his felyn companion stand looking on the edge of a cliff view of the great forest. The camera then goes down into the great forest and stops at a dark part. Then Nargacuga bursts out in rage mode runs past the camera and the trail from its red eyes spells Monster Hunter Freedom Unite End Credit NOTE: The Ending is reuse from the Intro of Monster hunter freedom 2 with many changes and adding Trenya in most of the scence, view him as a hunter`s feylnx comrade. Monster Hunter Freedom 3 Intro End Credit